¿Por qué sigue doliendo tanto?
by DrakeMalfoy
Summary: Han pasado casi dos años desde que lo perdió. Uno de tantos “daños colaterales” de la Guerra. Pero Hermione no lo puede olvidar... Y Severus tampoco. SongFic.


**SONG-FIC **

** ¿POR QUÉ SIGUE DOLIENDO TANTO?**

Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos ellos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

La canción que he tomado para escribir este fic es: "Tenía tanto que darte" de Nena Daconte. Recomiendo que la escuchéis.

Este fic es un Severus/Hermione. No tiene nada que ver con los sucesos del 7º libro.

Es mi primer songfic. Espero que no me haya salido muy mal y que os guste.

Y va dedicado a Patri, por hacerme escuchar canciones pastelosas mientras vamos aburridos en el metro.

* * *

No eran todavía las seis de la mañana, pero Hermione no podía dormir. Se había levantado con cuidado para no despertar a Severus y se había sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, acurrucada al calor de una pequeña manta. No sabía por qué pero siempre que había algo que la compungía terminaba sentándose ahí.

Estaba lloviendo a cántaros. Le encantaba cuando llovía pero en momentos como este le hacía sentir más triste de lo que ya se encontraba. Desvió la mirada de la calle y la puso sobre Severus. Le gustaba verle dormir. Sobretodo ahora, con la Guerra ya acabada, que se le veía relajado, descansando de verdad.

_Prometo guardarte en el fondo de mi corazón.  
Prometo acordarme siempre de aquel raro diciembre.  
Prometo encender en tu día especial una vela  
y soplarla por ti...  
Prometo no olvidarlo nunca_

Sonrió sin darse cuenta al recordar cómo había empezado todo. Menuda locura. Terminó su séptimo año de Hogwarts y ellos se llevaban igual que siempre (vamos, que no se llevaban); no había ningún indicio en la (no) relación que mantenían que pudiera presagiar lo que unos meses después iba a suceder. Todo cambió en la Orden… En el último esfuerzo por vencer a Lord Voldemort, entre reuniones, misiones y batallas, ambos supieron ver más allá el uno del otro, dejando de lado prejuicios y rencillas anteriores.

_Tenía tanto que darte,  
tantas cosas que contarte.  
Tenía tanto amor,  
guardado para ti..._Tenía tanto que darte,  
tantas cosas que contarte.  
Tenía tanto amor,  
guardado para ti...

Su relación fue una sorpresa para todos los que los conocían, incluso para ellos mismos. Cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos, codo con codo, al principio todo eran disputas, desacuerdos, malas palabras y algún que otro grito. Luego se empezaron a dar cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes como parecía; entablar conversaciones más allá de asuntos de la Orden no les suponía un esfuerzo, es más, poco a poco se fue haciendo algo normal (como una rutina) y eso les gustaba. Y así fue como realmente se empezaron a conocer, a hacerse amigos y posteriormente, a enamorarse. Pasaron (ambos) varias veces por la fase de "negación" pero al final todo calló sobre su propio peso.

_  
Camino despacio pensando volver hacia atrás.  
No puedo en la vida las cosas suceden no más...  
Aún pregunto qué parte de tu destino se quedó conmigo.  
Pregunto qué parte se quedó por el camino._

Y nunca antes ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan feliz. Estaban en medio de una guerra absurda pero por una vez, eso no era lo que regía sus vidas. Más allá de planes, reuniones, duelos a muerte contra mortífagos, etc., estaban ellos dos y sus sentimientos.

_Tenía tanto que darte,  
tantas cosas que contarte.  
Tenía tanto amor,  
guardado para ti..._

Y unos tres años después de empezar su relación, ocurrió. No lo tenían planeado y las circunstancias no eran las más favorables (la guerra aun continuaba). Pero para ellos era simplemente perfecto. ¡Un bebé! A finales del año 2001 Alexander Patrick Snape estaba en camino.

_  
Tenía tanto que darte,  
tantas cosas que contarte.  
Tenía tanto amor,  
guardado para ti..._

Otra sonrisa melancólica se plasmó en los labios de Hermione al recordar cómo se dio cuenta de su estado, realmente no se lo esperaba. Las dudas que le embragaron los primeros momentos, la sensación que le recorrió por dentro al pensar que iba a ser en "madre". Pero sobretodo, la cara de Severus al enterarse; estaba incluso más emocionado que ella.

Pero muchas cosas no ocurren como uno desea. Es más, suceden desgracias que uno nunca piensa que le van a tocar vivir.

_Tenía tanto que a veces maldigo mi suerte…  
A veces la maldigo...  
Por no seguir contigo..._

Y la sonrisa se empezó a borrar entre lágrimas que no sabía cuándo habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo… Estaba de cinco meses cuando ocurrió. Severus y ella paseaban tranquilos por el centro de Londres cuando, sin darse cuenta, se vieron sorprendidos en una emboscada. Eran cuatro contra dos. No los vieron venir y por tanto, a Hermione no le dio tiempo de ponerse en un lugar seguro. Ambos se defendieron como leones aguantando hasta que llegaron a ayudarles. Y cuando parecía que el peligro había pasado ocurrió el desastre; un hechizo le alcanzó de lleno y se cayó al suelo. Su varita salió despedida y ella quedó dolorida e indefensa en el suelo. Severus intentó alcanzarla pero antes de conseguirlo dos hechizos más fueron a parar contra ella…

En el hospital todo era angustia tras la batalla. Y cuando finalmente el medimago les dio la noticia… todo se vino abajo.

Los sentimientos de culpa de ambos y numerosas discusiones apunto estuvieron de acabar con su relación ("debería haber llegado antes", "no debí dejarte sola", "no debí distraerme"…). Pero se querían, no podían dejar que la tristeza y la desesperación pudieran con ellos… Y lograron salir adelante.

_Tenía tanto que darte,  
tantas cosas que contarte.  
Tenía tanto amor,  
guardado para ti..._

Sintió un tierno beso en su mejilla y unos brazos que la rodeaban.

Se sobresaltó un poco, pues no esperaba que él se hubiera despertado, pero en seguida se refugió en la única persona que podía comprender cómo se sentía. Y lloró; lloró como el primer día.

Severus se sentía morir al verla así. A pesar de su fama de duro, en momentos como ese desearía poder desahogarse y llorar como ella (pues ganas no le faltaban), pero tenía que ser fuerte por los dos.

-¿Por qué sigue doliendo tanto?- le preguntó Hermione mirándole a los ojos.

-Porque le quieres. Le queremos desde que supimos de su existencia- le contestó mientras le secaba las lágrimas suavemente con la mano. Le dio un beso en los labios y la abrazó.

Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada ninguno; simplemente abrazados y disfrutando de la mutua compañía al suave compás de la lluvia.

-Nunca dejará de doler, ¿verdad?-le preguntó en voz baja, sin separarse de él, como quien hace una pregunta de la que no quiere saber la respuesta.

-Nunca.

_Tenía tanto que darte,  
tantas cosas que contarte.  
Tenía tanto amor,  
guardado para ti..._

**FIN**

* * *

Hola!!!

Ya estoy de vuelta por estos lugares.

Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que la primera vez que escuché esta canción me vino la idea de que podía expresar perfectamente los sentimientos de una mujer que ha perdido un bebé. Y después, en un momento de aburrimiento y estrés de exámenes, se me ocurrió el fic.

Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones. Reviews please :-)

Aprovecho para decir que el otro fic no está abandonado. De echo tengo una parte del fic escrita pero no es el siguiente capítulo, es de un par de capítulos más tarde (así que obviamente no lo puedo adelantar ). Se que no tengo remedio y que debería haber publicado ya algún capítulo nuevo más pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Cuando pueda lo seguiré.

Saludos a todos,

DrakeMalfoy.


End file.
